Tales Untold
by Enkei Reiton
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has regained his powers only to discover that a certain organization has taken a certain interest in him. Examining past occurences, leads to a chain of events that reveals the truth behind his birth. Who is Ichigo? Read author's note.
1. Preview

**A/N: Okay, this is actually a preview of a story that I'm writing for Bleach. A lot of my stories have been put on indefinite hold due to the changes in the original Bleach storyline. Regardless, this story will take off from the latest chapter, and span until the end of the series – at least what I imagine the series will end like. Some of the newer villains are OC's obviously, but I've retained most of the original characters. **

**Read, review, and let me know what you think. If you like it, I will be writing this story full time. I may not post anything until Saturday of this week as I am just finishing up a summer course. I will most likely post on Sunday or Monday. Until then just let me know what you think, and feel free to leave feedback. In fact, be sure to leave feedback, because otherwise I won't know whether or not I should focus on this story. **

**~Enkei Reiton**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview<strong>_

The sun shone vibrantly, brilliantly illuminating the gentle ripples of a pond. The fish frolicked, and the children played under the gently willowing cherry trees. There was beauty all around, but his eyes were only for her. Under a cherry tree, the petals dancing around them, he beckoned for her to look at him, placing his palm softly on her shoulder.

Slowly, she obliged, her hair cascading down, glimmering in the sunlight. She was breathtaking in every aspect. He lifted his palm, letting it rest against her cheek, feeling the warmth and silkiness of her skin underneath his rough, grainy hand. He wanted her ever so badly, but he knew he couldn't have her; she had made that clear. Regardless he would keep trying, until they had no time left. His hand began absently playing with her hair.

For unknown reasons, she let him continue. She was positive that he would never cease his attempts to woo her. The fact that she loved another was a well-known fact, but she knew he wouldn't stop even then. Truthfully, she simply couldn't bear to shatter his heart, because while she craved another set of arms, part of her didn't mind his so much. Releasing the breath she had been holding for some time now, she sighed deeply, and the man moved away.

"You don't have to pretend anymore you know?" His voice was soft, smooth, and understanding. She looked up at his liquid warm eyes, honest and bright, shaking her head. It was not as easy as he made it out to be. She didn't want to hurt him anymore than she had to. If she was destined to die as the prophecy had made out, she wasn't going to have him hate her towards the end. She couldn't bear it if that were the case.

She shook her head again. "It's not as easy as you think. You would hate me if I said it now, wouldn't you?" The man shook his head slightly as she continued. "I couldn't bear to think that you would hate me, especially not after the prophecy was revealed. If I am to die, then I can't bear to spend my last days with you hating me. I love him… But I love you as well. Can you not see that?"

The man nodded briefly. "But if what you say of the prophecy is true," he began, "that you are to die and the harbinger of doom will lust after your son…" He paused for an immeasurable moment of time, waiting until she finally looked into his eyes, a storm of emotions present. "If what you say is true, if the prophecy is real then… Then you are…" He looked down at her arm that was caressing the bulge on her stomach.

A single tear escapes her eyes as she follows his line of vision. She bites her lip and clenches her fists, her body beginning to shake with uncontrollable sobs. There seems to be no end, and he does not mind all that much. She has been through many ordeals, and he is not about to make her life any more difficult than absolutely necessary. He does not want to hurt her; rather he yearns to comfort her. His arms snake around her, as he holds her in a passionate embrace, until she finally pulls away.

Finally, he sees her.

From her lip, there is a thin trail of blood, from the pressure of her teeth, and her skin is flushed from fatigue. Looking up to him, again, not a single quaver in her voice, she replies, "Yes… Yes I am pregnant, and I'm sorry for hurting you." She turns away. "I am so sorry for everything I've put you through. I know how difficult this has been for you. I haven't been fair in the least bit. An apology isn't enough, but I'm still sorry."

He snorts slightly, and then chuckles. "What are you sorry for, hmmm?" There is a hint of mirth in his voice. "Sorry for falling in love are you? Sorry for being pregnant…" She gasps at his light mood. "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. Falling in love isn't a choice. I fell in love with you didn't I, just like you fell in love with him? If anything is to come of this, it's that your son will be the most loved in all of the Soul Society."

"Will you protect him?" she whispers. Part of her wonders why she even asked such a foolish question; she already knows the answer. Even then though, she knows that she is human enough to ask such a question. He smiles at her, and grins broadly, chuckling all the while. "Does he, um?" he pauses while a smirk forms on his face. "You know, does the little freak have a name?"

She slaps him upside on the head and says, "Of course he does." Childishly, she leans forward and whispers it in his ear, as he grins just as immaturely. Pulling back she blushes scarlet, and her head bobs slightly to the left. She is smiling brilliantly, and he is as well. Seeing her happy makes him just about the happiest man in the world. If she laughs, he will laugh as well. So he decides to make himself happy by promising that he will.

"I, Aizen Sosuke, promise to protect Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Thank you," she whispers silently. She says it once more, and she is on her way. Her feet splash in the water left from yesterday's rain; all worries forgotten. She turns around and waves to him once more. He lifts his own arm in return and smiles softly to himself as she turns and walks further and further away from him. She is far beyond his reach; he is certain of that. Regardless, he will always keep trying, for her sake.

He mouths, "I love you, Masaki," and he too walks away, a serene smile gracing his features.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: On a side note, my pen name has changed. I was previously known as WindSurfer, but now go by Enkei Reiton, one of the OC's that will be introduced in this story. His story is rather depressing; I have a habit of writing depressing backstories for my characters. I really need to work that out. Once again, please keep in mind that this is a preview, and that this scene occurs a later in the story, as opposed to the beginning. **

**~Enkei Reiton**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own the OC's so it's all good.**

**A/N: Okay, here is Chapter One of Tales Untold! I know I said I'd only be posting it on Sunday or Monday, but the revisions took less time than anticipated. I'm leaving the preview up for a week so that you guys can tell me whether or not I should make this my main project, but that's it. Then, this chapter will replace the Preview. And if Chapter Two is up by then, it will replace this chapter.**

**Anyways… Read and review. =D**

**~Enkei Reiton**

**P.S. Note that thoughts are in italics, and in bold during flashbacks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: After the struggle with Tsukishima, Ichigo has finally regained his powers. However, during that battle, things happened, causing Ichigo to doubt his entire past. Now branded as an unofficial member of a strange organization known as Kanzei, Ichigo realizes that not everything was as it seemed before. Old enemies have become friends, and a new evil, one that has been rising for almost five hundred years threatens to destroy the entire fabric of time a space. Can Ichigo overcome his past, and rise to a new future of peace, or will all hope be crushed by Kanzei.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Like Hell I'd Be<strong>

* * *

><p>"C'mon Ichigo, you can do better than that!"<p>

_Damn right I can!_ Ichigo dodged a burst of energy as it obliterated part of the canyon in which he was training. _This training should be nothing… Ugh! _A blaze of reiatsu caught the young teen off guard, sending him hurtling against the early morning breeze. There was a resounding crash, as dust slowly rose from the nearby forest that Ichigo had just landed in. More flares of reiatsu followed, transforming an even greater part of the landscape into a barren wasteland, a black haired man watching intently from above.

"Are you trying to kill me!" Ichigo hollered. _The hell is he trying to do? If I wanted to die, I would've just poisoned myself. _Ichigo leapt over the rubble, firing his own reiatsu at the now smirking man. _Che, what's so funny? I only just got my powers back… He can't possibly expect more than this. Besides, he's pretty darn strong. Gah! _The black haired man was behind Ichigo, his smirk more pronounced than before. Their swords clanged against one another, both men eventually ricocheting away to better appraise their opponent.

Within an instant, the men were at each other's throats, their swords clashing furiously, the metal moaning and screeching under the intense pressure. Elevating his reiatsu, Ichigo released reiatsu in a surge of black energy, just as their swords met, sending the black haired man reeling backwards. Not hesitating for even a second, Ichigo fired several more bursts of reiatsu at his disoriented opponent. For the first time during the fight, Ichigo was gaining an edge. _Yes! I have the upper hand now old man! Let's see you dodge this!_

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Black reiatsu erupted from the tip of Ichigo's sword, completely enveloping the black haired man. Ichigo stepped back, examining his handiwork, a broad grin plastered on his face. Several moments passed, and eventually the energy dissipated, leaving only a ragged looking man panting heavily amidst the slowly vanishing smoke. _Damn it! Looks like I really pissed the kid off. _The man grimaced slightly before smiling. _Ah well, looks like he needed that kind of motivation. _Lowering his sword, the black haired man sat down. Ichigo followed suit.

"Not bad Ichigo… Not bad at all. I'm proud of you." The black haired man said. Ichigo smiled lightly, before scowling, and proceeding to lie down. _Not bad my ass. You were totally trying to kill me old man! _Ichigo frowned at his latest thought. He owed this man everything. _Everything I have right now… I have it all because of him. Huh, maybe… Maybe…_ "You know what?" the black haired man tilted his head slightly in acknowledgment, "You're not so bad yourself. Actually, you're pretty damn good goat face… I owe you one… dad."

"Coming from you Ichigo," Isshin began, "I'll take that as a compliment." And just like that, the two men – father and son – sat in companionable silence. For the first time in many years, the two were spending time together, and that very thought brought smiles to both of their faces. _Ichigo, I haven't been a very good father to you. _Isshin thought unconsciously. _I hope that this makes up for it, even if just by a little bit. I'm proud of you Ichigo._ _Masaki would've been too. _"Ichigo…I know damn well that this can't make up for all the times I've brushed you off… But I want you to know that Masaki would have been proud."

"I wonder now," Ichigo thought aloud as a sincere smile illuminated his eyes, "whether or not I will be able to protect my friends better." _That's the real reason I wanted to regain my powers. More so than the feeling of strength flowing through my veins, I needed to be able to protect. Even my zanpakuto was conceived for that very purpose of protection. Zangetsu… Zangetsu was created for the purpose of protecting… Not just anyone, but Rukia. The only reason I became a Soul Reaper was to save Rukia. _"You will." Isshin reassured his son.

"When you were fighting me, you weren't hesitating, but you weren't fighting at full strength either." Isshin stated matter-of-factly. "If you could surpass me… Even without fighting at full strength… The truth is, Ichigo," Isshin stood up as Ichigo slumped forward into a deep slumber, "You've become very strong."_ And from here on out, you'll only continue to get even stronger. W_hat _Tsukishima said about your friends dragging you down was entirely true. They weaken you. But when it comes down to it, they only serve to drag you up, making you stronger than ever before. _

Walking away from the unconscious form of his son, Isshin smiled softly. _Especially, Rukia. You may not be willing to admit it Ichigo, but it's obvious how you truly feel about her. And even more obvious are her feelings towards you. _A grin tugged on Isshin's face._ It's a shame I won't be around to see how things play out, eh Kisuke. _Isshin turned around to glance at Ichigo once more. _Let's see just what kind of trouble my son gets into. _"Remember Ichigo, why you regained your powers. It was for her sake… Never allow yourself to forget that."

"Always fight for her… Rukia Kuchiki."

Somewhere in the Soul Society, Rukia was beginning to wonder if she was sick. This was the fifth time she had sneezed today. Many of her subordinates had begun to worry that their lieutenant would be out of commission battling the common cold. It was quite ridiculous really. The idea that Rukia Kuchiki would let something as trivial as a cold hinder her in any way was downright laughable. Anyone who thought otherwise would be extremely repentant after they experienced the wrath of the Kuchiki for themselves.

Rukia had already spent most of her morning reassuring her fellow Soul Reapers, and was finally free of any annoyances. So there she sat, surrounded by paperwork, under the always watchful eye of Captain Ukitake. _You've come a long way Kuchiki, but there's still something holding you back. _Ukitake was not the only one that had noticed the lack of spark in Rukia's eyes. Most of those who were close to her noticed the little things that she flinched at, including any mention of Karakura Town. _Kuchiki, I wish you would tell us what happened the last time you were there._

Ukitake sighed rather noisily, and Rukia looked up almost immediately, prepared to assist her captain in any way possible. She had advanced through the ranks of Soul Reapers rapidly after the Winter War, rising to the role of lieutenant only two months after it had ended. For the past two years, she had been throwing herself into her work, convincing herself that it was because she was a dedicated and loyal member of the Gotei Thirteen. None who knew her well enough believed her excuse. Everyone knew that it was because she missed a certain orange-haired substitute.

Though she would never admit it aloud, even she knew that was the true reason. _All of what I've done was for Ichigo. He's done so much for us… for me. The least I can do is to get strong enough to protect him. Even if he can't see me, I can still… Even if he doesn't want me anymore… _Rukia shut her eyes momentarily to dull the pain. The memories of her latest visit to Karakura were still engraved in her mind. _Something like that. How dare he? How_ _dare he say something like that, without any consideration for our feelings? _

**FLASHBACK**

_Two boys were talking by the riverside railing, a figure, unbeknownst to them, watching intently. She was careful to hide her reiatsu, for fear that the spiritually sensitive of them would notice her presence – it worked. They went on talking, chatting carelessly about their classes. __**It seems as though you have a pretty good life, huh Ichigo? **__Rukia smiled slightly and then frowned just as soon. Ichigo had turned away, so she couldn't gauge his face, but it seemed as though something the other boy said was eating at him._

"_Where does Rukia even come into the conversation here?" Rukia gasped. __**Keigo, you fool, he's doing so well… Why are you bringing me up all of a sudden? Why did he react like that…? Is he angry at me or something of the sort? **__Keigo jumped at Ichigo's intense demeanor. He usually wasn't like this; Ichigo was the type of guy who would just let most things pass him by without a second thought. That wasn't the case however. "We're talking about getting jobs Keigo. Why the hell does Rukia suddenly just pop into you head, huh? _

_Keigo grimaced slightly, before responding. "Well, don't you think it's kind of cold of her to just leave us hanging like that? She hasn't even visited Karakura once. It's like she never even existed." Rukia smiled sadly from across the riverbank. __**That was the intention Keigo. I wanted Ichigo to live a normal life without spirits or the fear of being killed every single day of his life. I wished for him to be a human. **__"Not really…" Ichigo said softly, calming down again. "There's really no reason. She's not even in charge of Karakura. So why should she come?"_

_**And it seems as though Ichigo agrees. **__Rukia would never proclaim it to anyone, but she was hurt that Ichigo didn't seem to be suffering in the least bit. __**Don't you miss being a Soul Reaper, Ichigo? Or have you forgotten about all your friends? Have you forgotten about me? "**__Don't you miss her?" Keigo voiced Rukia's unknown thoughts. __**Yes Ichigo… Do you miss me? Even in the slightest, don't you miss me? **__Ichigo started to walk away, causing Rukia to instinctively hold her palm over her heart. "Aren't you lonely?" Keigo asked once more._

"_Like hell I'd be!"_

_Rukia went numb. Her feet began moving methodically towards the Senkaimon, as she idly watched Ichigo's lips move a few more times. She couldn't care less what he had left to say; the same phrase was repeating itself in her mind, over and over again. __**Like hell I'd be. **__It refused to stop, and just like that, Rukia would never forget what he had said that day. Never would she forgive him either. __**Like hell I'd be. **__Rukia fell forward onto her bed, only allowing a single tear to escape where none could see her.__** Like hell I'd be.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Kuchiki?"

"Kuchiki?"

"Hey, Kuchiki, are you alright?"

Rukia abruptly snapped out of reverie, only to be face to face with her concerned and rather perplexed captain. Ukitake sighed in relief as Rukia recovered, still quite concerned about her frame of mind. _There's something you're not telling us Kuchiki. And I will get it out of you if it's the last thing I do. I know it's about Ichigo, that much we all do, but you're not helping any one by lying about your true feelings. We're all worried Kuchiki. _He sighed once more and said, "What's really wrong Kuchiki? You're not your usual self?" _You haven't been in almost two years now. Please tell us._

Putting on a pleasantly fake smile, Rukia concluded the discussion with, "Absolutely nothing captain. I'm fine. Perhaps I'm a bit tired." And with that she strode out of the room.

_Like hell I'd be._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know a lot of you must be thinking, "Aw, Ichi doesn't have any new powers. Believe me he does, but those can only be revealed throughout the course of the story. Chapter Two is expected to release on Sunday or Monday depending on how long revisions take.**

**~Enkei Reiton**


End file.
